Bo and Sword
by White Kitsune Youkai
Summary: A girl is thrust back in time, to find herself in the care of the Battousai before he began wandering. What will happen if she can't find a way back home? And if she does, will she be able to come back?


My first story on here, so reviews are welcome.  
Diclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Ayana!  
------------------

"I am sooo bored!" Ayana complained, flopping back in her plane seat.

She rested her chin on her palm as she looked out the window for the millionth time. Her notebook and drawing pad were in her lap, completely forgotten for the moment. The marshmellow clouds outside were beginning to darken as a storm began to form, causing the interior lights to flick on at that moment. She looked up at them before putting her chin in her other hand, her chin cupped in her fingers in sheer boredom. She gazed out at the brewing storm, ignoring everyone else on the crowded plane as her rusty orange bangs fell into her face, obscuring one of her lilac colored eyes. She brushed the long strands behind her ears as she absentmindedly opened her drawing pad and picked up the pencil.

Ayana prefered drawing in anime and manga style, so the eyes and face structure were different. She smiled as she put the finishing touches on the chibi version of the person sitting besides her. She dug in her drawing pouch and pulled out the charcoal piece she needed and began shading in the picture with extreme precision and cautiousness. One wrong move and she would end up hurting herself, she was that much of a perfectionist. She closed her eyes, imagining what to add. Her hand began to move on it's own after that and she still did not open her eyes. When her hand stopped moving, she opened her eyes again and saw her mind had put in bat wings too big for the small person on the page. In the lady's right hand was a harp, while in the right was a dagger. Angel feathers drifted down in front of her.

"It's still missing something..." She muttered, putting her forefinger across her chin as she thought. The girl next to her looked over.

"Awww! That's adorable!" She commented.

"Thanks. I drew a picture of you if you don't mind..." She held the picture so the girl could get a better look. Ayana beamed with pride.

"No, not at all. I'm Sara by the way." The girl held out her hand and Ayana shook it.

"I'm Ayana and I think I figured out what is missing..." She began drawing again, adding more falling feathers in the background before putting in elegant bubble letters long the edge S-A-R-A. She signed it with her initials, AIL and the date. She looked at Sara.

"You want this?" She held the book up and the girl nodded. Ayana carefully ripped the page out along the edge and handed it over before closing her drawing pad and looking around. She picked out another piece of charcoal, one she had never used before and put it on the page when the plane gave a sudden lurch backwards, causing Ayana to drag it down the page. The PA came on at that moment as the plane bucked again. This caused the charcoal to jump the other way, forming an X on the thick paper.

"Pardon the disturbance passengers, we have come across a bit of turbulance." The captain's voice said over the speakers. Ayana glared at it.

"No shit!" She exclaimed, almost falling out of her seat when the plane rocked yet again.

The seatbelt sign came on as very close thunder rolled, rattling the windows. Aye sat up straighter and put on her seatbelt, grabbing her drawing supplies and putting them away before they rolled off on her. The sharp bucks of the plane became more consistant as she tried to put her drawing pad away. In her fight with it, she didn't notice that the X was beginning to glow softly. She managed to put it away and close the bag tightly as the plane gave a particularly sharp jerk and her head jerked towards the window, hitting the glass painfully as her vision swayed. She groaned, rubbing her temple where she had hit it hard.

"Ayana? Ayana, are you OK?" Sara asked worriedly. Aye nodded, holding her head before glaring at the window.

She pulled her hand away to check for blood. Thankfully there was none visible. She gave a soft sigh as the plane began to calm some what from the bucking. Ayana put her head in her hands as she closed her lilac eyes. Another peal of thunder echoed around the plane as cold harsh rain drops began pelting the outside.

"Passengers, please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts. We are calling for an emergeny landing as we speak to wait out this storm." The captain said. She rolled her eyes. She had begun holding on so tightly to the arm rests that her knuckles were turning white. It didn't help that her head decided to start hurting at that point. She sat back, ignoring everything else as a picture began to be drawn in her mind's eye.

First drawn was the hair. It was tied back loosely in a low ponytail and her mind used a colored pencil effect to color it a flame red color. Next was the lower jaw portion which denoted a slender face. It was beginning to be colored a tan/peach color as a small smile was placed on the person's face. A cross shaped scar was on the left cheek, which faced Ayana. It was turning into a picture of a man. His head was turned enough to show both eyes; the were being shaded a lovely lavender color when completed. The nose was a small line.

Her mind then began to sketch the loose clothing he wore. It was a male kimono, most likely designed for fighting. The top was red and the sleeves were rolled up, revealing his lean frame. The pants were white and baggy, being held up by a thin, white sash. A sword was sheathed at his hip as one hand was drawn resting lightly on it's hilt.

Ayana watched as the picture came to life and began to slowly walk off, unsheathing his sword as he went. His smile faded into a serious look as something bad wanted to happen. A wild lurch from the plane broke her concentration and her eyes snapped open, the picture freezing as she did. The plane began to dive and the quick change in air pressure caused her head to throb painfully and she blacked out.


End file.
